Parental Guidance
by IAmForReal
Summary: Riley leaned back into his seat and looked out the window. "You two guys...must've had the best parents." Tyler smiled a bit. "What's your story, then?"-In the midst of a team-bonding experience, the Dino Charge Rangers end up confessing how great and not great their parents are...or were. One shot.


_IS ANYONE ELSE HYPED FOR PR DINO CHARGE?!_

_A scene from an upcoming chapter in my story, POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE. If you like it, then you should go check it out._

* * *

><p>Shelby crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. Riley noticed the pout seemed sadder than usual. "What's wrong?" the green ranger asked her.<p>

She shook her head, and said quietly. "Kiera's kind of like me, if this is the case."

"What do you mean?" Koda asked her.

Shelby seemed to make an attempt to smile as she sat back up. "My mom's a touring author. My dad's a doctor for Doctors Without Borders, and a surgeon in L.A. My mom's either spending her months on a book tour, or my dad's in Europe, like now. My mom's in Denver and my dad's in Amsterdam. And I'm stuck here alone because they left me here like it was under God's will."

Koda frowned at her. "You don't seem too happy with your parents..."

"I don't want to be. Sure. They raised me, gave me life, whatever. But they treated me like a loose strand dragging them down harder on their path of success. They thought they'd do better without me. So be it."

It was bitter, and didn't need to be elaborated on. Everyone knew how much she didn't want to.

"In my society, parents were always supposed to love their children," Koda said quietly. "_Always_."

"I'm sure they love me falsely."

"They loved me so much that they made sure I hid while they went to go fight some monsters. They gave me the family necklace before running out into open fire. I saw them die in front of me."

The room held silent, and images of parents risking their lives to save their children haunted their mind.

"I can't imagine a parent not loving their child." Koda said to Shelby. "I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?" the pink ranger exclaimed, shooting out her seats. The oh-so tough ranger had softened her eyes. "My parents aren't dead to me. But...I'm dead to them."

"...I'm still sorry."

"It's hard losing them like that isn't it?" Tyler said to him quietly. Koda nodded and Tyler smiled to comfort them. "I know."

"You do?"

"My parents are dead too."

The four rangers were all shocked and hung their heads gloomily. Tyler was genuinely a happy person, jumping from person to person making sure they had a smile on their face. Always encouraging, helping, loving...they were prejudice a bit. They had assumed his life was perfect.

"But you're..." Chase started. He couldn't find words to say. "You're so happy. I didn't...we could never have guessed..."

"That's what my parents want. They told me and my brother to keep smiling and loving every bit of nature around me. They died together, and I promised them. So there's no reason to be sad."

Riley leaned back into his seat and looked out the window. "You two guys...must've had the best parents."

"What's your story, then?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing. Mom died when I was seven, which sucked because she was the best person in the entire world. From then on, my dad seemed to avoid me at all costs and instead went over to my big brother, praising him, appreciating him, loving _him._" The sentence was practically spat out from Riley's lips. "That's why I left the ranch I grew up on. I didn't feel like I belonged there anymore." While the helicopter was silent, he seemed to ponder deeply. But he shook his head and laughed lightly. "It was the best decision I ever made, either way."

Everyone looked over at Chase, who's head hung tiredly against the window. He shook it quickly. "No way."

"Come on," Riley persisted. "We all confessed."

Chase pursed his lips, and breathed slowly. "I think my parents wish for a better son. Because I'm not immersed with our original culture, because I'm too American, because I'm not smart like everyone else. They love me a little too much, but I don't think they're proud."

"Then how do they love you?" Koda asked.

"Good question," he replied with a whisper. But his voice grew louder and back unto the Chase Randall everyone knew. "But I'm sure we all know how it feels to be second best, right?"

They smiled gently, a nod telling them yes and that they were all the same and they were all friends. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
